


C'mon Fuck Me Emo Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Homestuck Kidswap, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk Harley gets a blowjob from John Lalonde. Thats it. Thats the fic.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 63





	C'mon Fuck Me Emo Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is p short and i wrote it while on like four hours of sleep so it's not amazing but here you go!

Dirk had no idea how he got in this position but he wasn’t really complaining. I mean, how could he? He had his dick half way down his crushes throat, his tongue doing insane things with his cock while his little brother was in the other room, completely unaware of what was going on just a few feet away from him. He looked down at the perfect guy sucking his soul out of his dick and felt his heart stop when he saw how ridiculously hot he looked like this. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to stare directly into his soul, exposing him for the entire world to see while his perfectly black hair didn’t seem to move an inch out of place as he bobbed his head up and down his dick, swollen lips wrapped around it to create the perfect suction. He had already tried to make sense of the situation but it was impossible. No matter how many times he went over this weird little arrangement in his head, it just didn’t make sense and he was slowly getting used to the concept of something not making completely sense.

“John! You wanna watch The Conjuring?!” Dave shouted from the living room, sounding so much closer than he was and fear made his blood run cold but the adrenaline of possibly getting caught made his cock twitch in John's mouth.

John, unfortunately, pulled off with a quiet little ‘pop’ and stood up, his knees cracking grossly. “Not in the mood! Got anything else?” He replied before grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him forward, smashing their lips together which was disgustingly hot. He kissed back as best he could, his mind a hazy cloud of hormones as he tasted his own cock on Johns tongue. He knew full well it was wrong to fuck his brothers best friend in the kitchen but how could he resist? Every single time they were alone, John's hands were on him and unraveling his thoughts with the skill of a hypnotist before he could even process what was going on. It wasn’t fair, how amazing John's hands felt on his bare skin and how  _ perfectly _ his mouth fit around his cock and no, he wasn’t over exaggerating. It was the fucking perfect fit.. That, or he was just getting his mind blown because he’s never been with anyone else like John… Jake didn’t exactly count, that was one time and they didn’t even to-

“You’re dozing off again, babe.” John whispered against his lips, effectively bringing him back to the presence. God, he loved that nickname and how wonderful John's voice sounded when he said it.   
“Sorry. Got distracted.” He whispered back, his smile growing when he noticed John's hands massaging his thighs. They rarely ever got enough time to get intimate with sweet, caring touches like this and it was always the highlight of his day when they got the chance. He couldn’t wait to date him officially when it wouldn’t be so weird, when Dave was just a bit more emotionally mature to handle it. He watched as John started undoing his weird, studded emo belt so he could pull his dick out and tried not to giggle when he saw what seemed to be glow in the dark ghost underwear.

“Cute.” He teased, snapping his waistband just to be a dick.

“Oh shut up, I didn’t expect you to be here today.” John tried to look intimidating but it only came off as cute and before he could tease him some more, Johns lips were on his and his dick was against his own and fuck that felt good. No matter how many times they did these stupid little sessions it always sent shocks of electricity down his spine and his skin tingle. He couldn’t stop a quiet moan from leaving his mouth as John wrapped his hand around their cocks and started jerking them off together, the faux leather of his fingerless glove only turning him on more like an odd Pavlovian response. His cock feels like lava, his cheeks radiating heat as he felt a small bead of precum slowly drip down the side of his cock, getting mixed up with the spit from John's mouth and creating this weird, cool and sticky stimulation that left him shivering.

“What about Annabelle?!” Dave's voice shocked him out of his thoughts, the fear of getting caught once again acting like an aphrodisiac and a cold shower all at once.

John's free hand started wandering up from its place on his thigh, slowly wrapping around his throat. “Sure, any other suggestions?” He called out with a steady tone right as his fingers tightened around his neck, cutting off any sort of noise he was going to make. John knew how to choke someone properly. He squeezed the sides so perfectly, not cutting off blood flow completely but it was still enough to make him light headed and let his body fill with euphoria. 

“John…..” He mouthed his name, desperately trying to move his cock against his partners but the movement threatened to let him slip off the counter. This is what he gets for wearing plush pajama pants around the house when he knew full well that John was coming over. He wanted desperately to reach out and grab him, hold him close and leave scratches down his back but if he moved his hands from their spot on the counter he’d slip right off and there was nothing sexy about landing right on the dirty kitchen floor or knocking John over.

“Paranormal activity?!”

“Sure, and choose something by Jordan Peele! I haven’t watched him in a while!” John's eyes didn’t leave his for a second as his hand sped up, his warm forehead pressing against his own. “Fuck, you’re so hot…” He whispered, his voice going from casual to seductive in mere seconds. Another quality of his that left him quaking in his boots and hard in his soft, fluffy plant pajamas.

A familiar pool of heat started forming in his stomach and he tried to warn John but he was already speeding up his hand, a blur of motion that left him light headed and hot. He covered his mouth with one hand, slipping down just a little bit but it didn’t matter as pleasure and heat filled his body, his legs trapping John close to his body, his mind going blank as oxygen suddenly flooded his brain making his orgasm just that more intense and he couldn’t help the choked moan that left his throat kinda making him sound like a frog. His orgasm was short but amazing as per usual, the afterglow of it making happiness seep deep into his bones. He mewled quietly when John bit his neck as he came, his shoulders shaking as hot ropes of cum hit his stomach and it took a considerable amount of effort not to cling to him and not let him go back to Dave. One days they’d be able to cuddle properly after their little sessions.

John was panting as he pulled away, grabbing a paper towel to clean the cum off his legs and stomach, a stupidly cute looking smile on his face. God, he fucking loved this dork.

“Dude, hurry up with the snacks before I fall asleep!” Dave scolded from the living room, dampening the mood like a damp blanket which was ten times worse than a wet one. He was so going to punch him in the shoulder later as punishment for ruining the nice mood.

“Stop bitching! I’m trying to find something actually good instead of the organic shit you guys always make me eat!” He snapped back, rolling his eyes before leaning forward and gently kissed his forehead with his chapped, bitten lips. “See you later, babe.” He whispered before tucking himself back into his stupid skinny jeans, tightening his belt as he grabbed the bag of snacks on the counter next to him and walked into the living room, his Doc Martins stomping on the wooden floor, probably leaving scratches.

As he watched John leave, he couldn’t help but look forward to tonight when John inevitably decided to pay him a little visit in bed. God, he was so hopelessly in love with this bucktoothed punk idiot. He tucked himself back into his pajama pants and hopped off the counter, opening the kitchen window to let some of the sex smell out and to give their many plants some fresh air. As he did so, he heard Dave asking John why he always looked like he just got fucked and he felt shameful pride and embarrassment fill his chest. What the hell was wrong with him?


End file.
